


KICKY: THE WEDDING

by magiccolouredsoul



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, bueno disfrutad que hay mucho mariconeo y bollerismo y Kicky que me dan 0 unidades de decepciones, esto es culpa de @ragoticas, esto irá pa wattpad en cuanto me digne a hacer una portada, habrá como 3 o 4 capitulos no emocionarse, realmente no sé qué hago, seguidnos en twitter que solo hablamos de memes carpetas mariconeo y mamarracheo, terminé de escribir el primer capitulo a las 2am don't judge me
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiccolouredsoul/pseuds/magiccolouredsoul
Summary: Es 2025 y la pareja de dioses griegos que sólo sabe dar alegrías ha decidido que ya es hora de ser marido y marido ante los ojos de DIOS NUESTRO SEÑOR (aunque ya lleven casadísimos años). Pero el azúcar complica el que iba a ser el día más maravilloso de sus vidas.Una historia de drama, intriga, amor, festejos, celebraciones y encoñamiento.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@ragoticas](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40ragoticas).



> Pues bueno yo no quería escribir porque me da muchísima vergüenza publicar algo y encima en castellano (que tengo un one shot de malec en inglés aqui mismo, that's today's spam). Pero el descaro de estos dos y mis ragoticas me han llevado hasta aquí. También que estoy harta de no encontrar fics de Kicky que solo se merecen amor y felicidad, así que lo escribo yo.  
> No va a tener más de 3 o 4 capítulos y tampoco son muy largos. No sé cuando voy a subir el 2 pero ya he terminado los exámenes asi que tampoco tardaré mucho si veo que esto le gusta a alguien.  
> Bueno ya paro palante.

Ricky se estaba cagando en todo.

Se estaba cagando en el maravilloso y soleado día que les había salido, en la arena que se le metía en los carísimos zapatos y el calor que le daba el traje color salmón. Pero sobre todo, se estaba cagando en Kibo.

Sabía que puntual no era, nunca lo había sido y, a estas alturas, tampoco iba a empezar a serlo. Lo sabía porque son cosas que se notan cuando uno lleva compartiendo los últimos siete años de su vida con una persona. Porque desde que se conocieron en ese maldito concurso no se habían despegado. Y eso de ser como dos lapas tiene sus pros y sus contras. Uno de estos últimos para Ricky es, sin duda, el despiste de Kibo. Nunca ha soportado a las personas impuntuales, pero es que en realidad su novio no era impuntual, era despistado. Bueno y también estaba (está) buenísimo y lo quería más que a nada.

Son estos pequeños defectos los que perdonas cuando estos pertenecen a la persona que más felicidad aporta a tu vida. Los perdonas todos los días. Todos menos el día de tu boda. Y por eso Ricky Merino, famoso cantante e ingeniero agrónomo aficionado, se estaba cagando en el impuntual de su futuro marido.

 

* * *

 

 

Pero resulta que la falta de puntualidad de este 12 de julio de 2025 no era fruto de un despiste, sino más bien de un _antojo_.

Kibo Marc, bailarín profesional reconocido mundialmente y adicto al dulce en secreto, había entrado a las 00:13 de ese mismo día en su tienda de chucherías más cercana; cuando iba ya por los 300 gramos de Haribos dos figuras altas y escuchimizadas se le acercaron por detrás.

Lo siguiente que recuerda es despertar ocho horas más tarde en una especie de sótano mugriento, alumbrado por una sola bombilla roja y con las paredes empapeladas de pósters de Whitney Houston y Luis Cepeda.

Kibo podía pecar de despistado, pero tonto no era. Casi no le hizo falta sumar dos más dos para darse cuenta de que las únicas personas que podían poseer ese sótano con esa decoración y que vagaban al acecho de adictos al azúcar a las tantas eran, sin duda alguna, _Aitedas_.

Bueno no, es broma. Aunque tampoco vamos por mal camino porque esas personas tan especiales y peculiares eran Las Javas, un matrimonio que se dio a conocer cuando crearon la famosa marca de chucherías Haribo en 1920. Hay quien dice que noventa y siete años después trabajaron en algún lugar de Terrassa y que fue allí donde conocieron a su actual víctima.

Pero eso es otra historia porque lo que ahora debe preocuparnos es que nuestro querido Kibo acaba de darse cuenta de que no está solo en ese cubículo de madera podrida que disfrazan las imágenes de los antes nombrados.

Un hombre moreno, con gafas y de unos cincuenta y pocos le mira asustado desde una esquina. Tiene pinta de haber pasado encerrado allí años. Está extremadamente delgado, sus ojeras son tan profundas como las letras de Daddy Yankee y está tan blanco que resulta aterrador comenzar a imaginar cuando pudo ser la última vez que su compañero de sótano vio la luz del sol.

Un escalofrío recorre a Kibo. Definitivamente él no quiere acabar así. Pasa varios minutos aporreando una trampilla de madera que hay en el techo del sótano y gritando, pero es inútil.

La pareja de secuestro de nuestro amado Kibo se acerca al centro de la pequeña habitación. Le tiende la mano y, aunque dudosamente, nuestro protagonista se la estrecha.

-No gastes fuerzas en intentar que te oigan- el cincuentón habla por primera vez- Yo llevo aquí...- se para. Parece estar intentando recordar el tiempo que lleva allí, sin éxito.-...da igual. El caso es que es imposible, Asombrosi y Bald siempre se van de vacaciones tras cada nuevo secuestro, para celebrar y festejar, y nos dejan aquí solos durante tres días.

Kibo no daba crédito. A ver, ya se lo suponía pero que alguien le confirmara tan tajantemente que estaba secuestrado le termina de hundir. Se suponía que ese iba a ser el día más feliz de su vida. El día en el que, por fin, se casaría con Ricky.

¿Quién se lo iba a decir a él? Que le propuso matrimonio de coña (no tan de coña) un sábado cualquiera de hace dos años en su recién renovado piso en Madrid. Ricky volvía ese mismo día de su gira latinoamericana del tercer disco de su carrera. Kibo había querido que su novio encontrara un ambiente tranquilo tras tanto _ajetreo_ y había decido preparar una cena de las que solían disfrutar los fines de semana que no estaban por cocinar, es decir, todos.

Había bajado al super a por unas pizzas y cuando estaba esperando en la cola, se había fijado en unas chucherías graciosísimas con forma de anillo. Realmente, llevaba algunas semanas con la idea de sorprender al Dios Griego que tenía por novio y la posibilidad de proponerle matrimonio le había rondado por la cabeza alguna que otra vez, pero siempre la desechaba porque no sabía cómo hacer que fuera exactamente como él quería: íntimo, significativo y barato.

Y un sábado cualquiera en la cola del super sintió la llamada y se decidió por comprar esa bomba de azúcar en forma de anillo.

Total que, _long story short_ , Ricky le había dicho que sí y, tras reprenderle cariñosamente diciendo que él merecía una pedida en Times Square con flashmob y diamante incluidos, se había lanzado a sus labios placándolo en el sofá.

Tras ser feliz durante estos breves instantes de flashback, Kibo vuelve a la pesadilla que le ha tocado por realidad. Su compañía de cubículo podrido le mira expectante.

-¿Quién eres?- suelta Kibo, probablemente demasiado brusco.

-Yo...no sé si me recordarás, era más o menos conocido hace unos años, antes de acabar encerrado en este infierno- el hombre moreno parece meditar sus siguientes palabras, como si estas fueran a tener un impacto demasiado grande para Kibo.

-Mi nombre es Màxim Huerta.

El hombre contiene la respiración y nuestro maravilloso Kibo le mira fijamente.

-¿Quién?- pregunta confundido.

-Yo...emm...era, _fui_ un ministro...-comienza a balbucear.

Definitivamente esperaba que esa revelación dejara ojiplático a Kibo.-Bueno en realidad eso no importa. Yo seguía Operación Triunfo, me gasté dinero en salvar al chaval rubito; quería que él y el canario fueran felices. Luego conseguí llegar a Ministro de Cultura y Deporte, por fin podía hacer que los 15 concursantes de OT llegaran a ser exitosos- le brillaban los ojos.

-En realidad, creo que eran 16- intervino Kibo.

- _Hablaba de mis 15 concursantes favoritos_. En fin, que estaba a punto de conseguirlo cuando un día volviendo de mi pastelería favorita los dos psicópatas me secuestraron- termina su relato e inmediatamente el brillo de sus ojos se apaga.

Pero otra luz se enciende en el piso y se cuela por las rendijas de la trampilla.

Se oyen unos pasos, alguien agachándose, el cerrojo corriéndose. 

La trampilla se abre y... _no puede ser._


	2. De rescates, jefas misteriosas y aviones privados.

-¿Alfred?- Kibo no ha estado tan sorprendido desde que Agoney quedó sexto en aquel concurso del demonio.

-¡¿Alfred García?!- a Màxim Huerta se le vuelve a iluminar la mirada.-¿Eres tú de verdad?- pregunta incrédulo.

Alfred lo mira confundidísimo.

-¿Màxim Huerta? Pero...yo creía que vivías en Rusia.

-¡No! Nunca me fui allí.-un pequeño silencio que le concede un momento de duda-...Bueno es cierto que me lo planteé. Estuve pensando en ir, tras OT2017 porque...bueno _por unos temas_.

Kibo y Alfred se miran y comparten (o eso esperan) el mismo pensamiento silencioso. Porque tanto uno como otro saben que _unos temas_ son más bien _ciertas especulaciones_ que, inesperadamente, surgieron durante los meses posteriores al fin del programa sobre unos primos perdidos de un rubio concreto. 

-Sé que le hicieron creer eso a todo el mundo tras el fin de mi cargo pero, en realidad, esos dos me secuestraron hace ya muchos años.- Màxim termina y vuelve a tener ese destello de tristeza cuando habla de su secuestro. 

Mientras tanto, la confusión de Alfred sólo va en aumento.

-No teníamos constancia de esto- dice el de El Prat.-Debes llevar aquí muchísimo tiempo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- ahora el confundido es el (ex)minisitro.

-Bueno, mi jefa me había enviado para rescatar a Kibo.-comienza a explicar Alfred.- Desde que Raoul nos contó, ya hace varios años, lo horrible que fue la noche que pasó aquí, mi jefa ha aprovechado su posición privilegiada y ha instalado cámaras en todo el bloque para controlar a todos los adictos al azúcar que secuestran Las Javas.

Terminada su explicación, Alfred se siente incómodo bajo los atentos ojos de Màxim que se le ha quedado mirando perplejo mientras procesa esta nueva información, probablemente intentando encajarla con su propia experiencia.

Por otra parte, nuestro adorado Kibo sólo puede pensar en por qué coño llevan hablando de estupideces varios minutos y no salen ya de ahí. El póster de la portada de _PLAYBOY_ de Cepeda le empieza a incomodar. 

-¿Y quién es tu je-

-¿Por qué cojones seguimos aquí?-Kibo corta a su compañero de secuestro.

-Sí, sí...tienes razón. Vámonos que todavía tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto y luego nos queda una hora y veinte minutos de viaje- Alfred se apresura y ayuda a salir a los dos secuestrados. 

Kibo procesa lo que acaba de comunicarles Alfred y entonces...

-Espera. ¿Avión? ¿Para qué?- realmente todo el mundo está muy confundido en este capítulo.

-¿Acaso sabes dónde estamos?- le replica el otro.

* *

Tras ayudar a salir a Màxim, lo llevan prácticamente en brazos (el pobre tiene que ir con los ojos cerrados porque es lo que tiene llevar más de seis años sin ver la luz del sol más de treinta minutos seguidos) entre los dos. Cuando llegan a la entrada del bloque de pisos, un coche negro, elegante y tan brillante como el highlighter de Rosalía les está esperando en la puerta. 

Montan y Alfred se gira a su izquierda para hablar con el chófer.

-Tenemos que llegar al aeropuerto lo antes posible así que date brío, Manu.

El conductor emite una especie de gruñido indescifrable como respuesta, pero comienza a acelerar inmediatamente. 

-Bueno entonces, ¿a dónde vamos y quién es tu jefa?- inquiere Màxim que se encuentra en la parte trasera del coche y sigue con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás como mirando al techo del vehículo.

-Vamos a la boda de tu compañero Kibo con Ricky.- le responde Alfred.

El exministro abre los ojos por primera vez desde que salieron del sótano, pero los cierra al instante. No porque le moleste la luz, que también, sino para...¿rezar?. Kibo le mira extrañado mientras junta sus palmas y apoya la nariz en la punta de sus dedos mientras susurra algo. Parece dar las gracias a los cielos y justo después habla.

-Entonces, ¿seguís juntos y felices? ¿Os vais a casar?- Màxim mira a Kibo con una emoción digna de un capitán de barco.

-Sí...bueno llevamos juntos ya mucho...-los balbuceos de Kibo se cortan cuando Màxim lo abraza conmovido.

Entonces comienza a sonar una melodía angelical que sale del móvil de Alfred.  
Kibo reconoce al instante esa voz al ritmo de la cual ha bailado en varias giras. La última, el _Agoney Stadium World Tour_.

\- God, is that you?- dice Màxim con tono de admiración.

-Sí es.- le responde Alfred.

El suspiro de Kibo lo escuchó hasta Mimi en China. Realmente Alfred no podía dejar de estar encoñado de Agoney.

Tras hablar por teléfono durante unos minutos, Alfred se gira para informar a Kibo y Màxim de las novedades.

-¿Quién era?- preguntan al unísono.

-Mi jefa.-responde Alfred intentando, sin éxito, que una sonrisa tonta no le inunde la cara.-Dice que ya ha informado a Ricky y a todos y se ha decidido posponer la boda a esta tarde.-añade dirigiéndose a Kibo.- Todavía es pronto así que nos da tiempo de llegar a Mallorca y de que te prepares.

Todos conformes con el cambio de plan, se encuentran en la entrada del aeropuerto Madrid-Barajas unos minutos más tarde.

-Vale, entonces tú Kibo te vienes conmigo en el avión y Màxim...-se gira para mirarlo pero inmediatamente devuelve su mirada a Kibo y le habla en susurros- ¿Qué hacemos con Màxim?

Kibo no sabe qué contestarle. Ha estado secuestrado con él, es cierto, pero ha estado la mayor parte de las pocas horas que eso ha durado inconsciente y no lo conoce de nada. Llevarlo a la boda no es una opción. Pero tampoco pueden dejarlo aquí; apenas puede abrir los ojos, necesita que alguien esté pendiente de él. Además, ¿cómo van a lo van a mirar y decirle a esa carita ilusionada que no puede ir con ellos, sus ídolos, a un lugar en el que conocería al resto de sus ídolos?

Definitivamente, Kibo no se siente capaz de hacerle semejante crueldad a nadie. No puede dejar ser una persona llena de pureza y bondad.

Toma una decisión que sabe que le hará ganarse una buena reprimenda por parte de su futuro marido (si a nadie le da por secuestrarlo otra vez) y entonces se gira hacia Màxim con una sonrisa comprensiva y repleta de buenas intenciones.

-Oye Màxim...-comienza Kibo.

-¿Si?-lo mira expectante. O bueno, lo intenta. Todavía se está acostumbrado a la luz del sol.

-¿Qué te parecería venir con nosotros a Mallorca y asistir a la boda?

Màxim abre tanto la boca que Kibo teme que se le meta algún mosquito.

Cuando sale de su trance da un brinco digno de los de Raoul cruzando la pasarela y seguidamente envuelve a Kibo en un efusivo abrazo. Este lucha por mantener el equilibrio mientras ríe y devuelve el abrazo.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-grita emocionado.-No hay nada que quiera más en el mundo... _dios mío_ -se lleva las manos a la cabeza-¡Que voy a poder conocer a Raoul Vázquez!

Kibo asiente y vuelve a reírse ante la emoción de su, al parecer, nuevo invitado.  
Alfred les recuerda que deben llegar lo antes posible para poder cumplir con el nuevo plan de la boda. Tras unos minutos llegan a la terminal correspondiente donde un trabajador del aeropuerto les conduce a las pistas de los aviones privados.

Realmente, trabajar para quien trabaja Alfred tiene sus ventajas.

Suben al lujoso avión y tras un tranquilo despegue Màxim habla:

-Bueno, ya que tenemos más de una hora de viaje por delante he pensado que me podríais ir contando qué han estado haciendo los triunfitos en este tiempo que yo, pues eso...he estado _allí_.

Alfred y Kibo se miran y en ese diálogo silencioso deciden algo. El bailarín se gira a su derecha para hablar con Màxim que está en un asiento enfrente suyo separados por un pequeño pasillo.

-Ya que el rubio parece ser tu favorito...

El exministro se ruboriza e intenta esconder una pequeña sonrisa.

-...creo que deberíamos empezar por lo de _Beyoncé_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLAQUÉTAL halla!
> 
> Siento haber tardado un poquillo en actualizar. Realmente es que me quedé atascada a mitad y hasta hoy que ya he podido terminar. 
> 
> No estoy segura de que sea muy bueno este capítulo pero tenía que subirlo pa poder escribir lo que se viene!!
> 
> Si os gusta decídmelo y sino también. Todo feedback es bienvenido.
> 
> Y ya sabéis que si teneis alguna idea o deseo de que x momento/frase/persona aparezca decidlo!
> 
> Gracias por leer y por los kudos y comments en el primer capítulo.   
> Os cuero.


	3. De audiolibros sagrados, presidentas y pistolas de agua.

Kibo lleva unos quince minutos mirando de manera abstraída e intensa por la ventanilla del avión. Más o menos el mismo tiempo que lleva Màxim con los auriculares de Alfred puestos escuchando en bucle una de las colaboraciones que Raoul hizo con Beyoncé el año pasado.

Sí. _Una_ de ellas, porque resulta que "la reina de todos los universos"-según la describe Raoul-, había contactado con el rubio para colaborar en una única canción. Sin embargo, en cuanto se metieron juntos al estudio congeniaron tan bien, tanto a nivel personal como musical, que terminaron creando un EP: _The Wolf and The Bee_. Salió en Marzo del año anterior y, a día de hoy, más de un año después, se mantiene en el TOP 10 de la lista Billboard.

Mientras Màxim sigue en estado de shock disfrutando de la experiencia religiosa y extrasensorial que es escuchar cómo se entrelazan de forma magistral las voces de Raoul y Beyoncé, Kibo se transporta.

Están sobrevolando la península rumbo a Mallorca y no puede evitar que su mente lo lleve a la primera vez que hizo la misma ruta, pero con Ricky sentado a su lado y con sus manos entrelazadas.

Llevaban ya varios meses juntos y habían hablado alguna vez de visitar la isla. Al mallorquín le hacía muchísima ilusión que Kibo conociera a las personas con las que había crecido y el lugar donde se había convertido en la persona que hoy era y de la que estaba enamorado hasta las trancas.

Pasaron unos días maravillosos, pero lo que Kibo nunca olvidaría fue la última tarde. Ricky lo llevó a una pequeña cala apartada de los lugares más visitados y que los turistas desconocían.

Allí habían pasado unas horas increíbles, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y abriéndose más que nunca. En una de estas confesiones Ricky le había contado que de niño fantaseaba con encontrar al amor de su vida y casarse allí.

A Kibo se le erizaba la piel solo de pensar que en unas horas Ricky iba a cumplir ese sueño y que él era la persona con la que iba a pasar el resto de su vida.

Sale del trance cuando se da cuenta de que alguien lleva varios segundos llamándole de forma insistente. Y ese alguien es, cómo no...

-¿Qué pasa Màxim?- Kibo se gira para mirarle.

-Pues que ya he escuchado el audiolibro de la Sagrada Biblia.- le responde con una gran sonrisa, mientras que en la cara de Kibo sólo se percibe la más absoluta confusión.

-...¿Pero...de qué me hablas?- realmente cree que ha escuchado mal o que su empanamiento lo ha dejado tontísimo.

Alfred, que ha escuchado la conversación, suelta una carcajada a la que Màxim no tarda en unirse. Nuestro pobre Kibo está más perdido que Cepeda en una gala de los Grammy.

-Se refiere al EP- le responde Alfred en cuanto consigue controlar la risa- Yo lo entiendo porque también tengo esa sensación escuchando a Raoul o a Agoney.-Para de hablar un momento, probablemente para intentar cargar el ambiente y dar dramatismo a la situación- Yo no _leo_ la Biblia; yo la _escucho._

Kibo está sorprendido y con la boca abierta pero no les rebate nada ni se ríe de ellos. Básicamente porque los comprende: le pasa exactamente lo mismo cuando escucha a Ricky. Cantar o hablar o susurrarle _o lo que sea_.

Kibo se vuelve a abstraer. Y no debería. Estar en este estado de embriaguez emocional que le hace dejar de estar en el mundo no es lo más normal en una persona que, tan solo hace unas horas, estaba inconsciente en un sótano. Ni tampoco es lo óptimo para alguien que en otras pocas horas va a caminar hacia el altar.

Pero es que _joder._

La bromita de Màxim y Alfred se está convirtiendo en una metáfora a la que el encoñamiento de Kibo le está sacando todo el jugo posible.

Porque, _joder Ricky_.

No es sólo que la voz de Ricky le parezca la Biblia en versión audio. Es que Ricky en sí es una puta obra de arte audiovisual en forma humana. Porque no es cómo le canta, habla o susurra. Que también. Es cómo lo miran esos ojos azul océano en los que para nada le importaría ahogarse. Cómo después de haber estado toda la noche provocándose en público y bailando demasiado cerca el uno del otro acaban enrollándose en la pared de cualquier calle; cómo le abraza cada noche y le hace sentir que no importan los kilómetros y todo el tiempo que pasan alejados por trabajo porque son el hogar del otro. Es la forma en la que besa todos los tatuajes de su cuerpo y él siente que arderá en cualquier momento...

-Amiga, deja de pensar en tu futuro marido- la voz de Alfred le sobresalta.

-¿Qué? Yo no...-Kibo está completamente rojo y ninguno de los otros dos puede evitar soltar una carcajada.

-Aquí nuestro nuevo invitado quiere seguir enterándose de qué han estado haciendo los demás, aparte de lo de Raoul y Beyoncé.- dice Alfred- Yo ya le he contado lo contento que estoy, viajando por los festivales más importantes del mundo y la ilusión que me hizo el Rock In Rio del verano pasado. Y bueno, que ahora me dedico más a componer porque mi trabajo en el Gobierno no me permite viajar mucho.

Kibo sonríe. Está muy contento por Alfred; lleva ya años teniendo éxito con sus discos y su música sólo ha hecho que mejorar. Además, dejar un poco apartados los viajes, giras y promociones para centrarse en su nuevo trabajo le está viniendo muy bien. Está en uno de los momentos más felices y tranquilos de su vida y no puede alegrarse más por su amigo.

-Pues bien, ¿qué quieres saber ahora?

Màxim piensa durante unos segundos y entonces hace la pregunta que tanto Alfred como Kibo saben que se ha estado aguantando desde que subieron al avión.

-¿Cuántos Grammys ha ganado Agoney?

Kibo se toma un momento para sonreír antes de contestar.

-A los Grammy sólo ha estado nominado, no ha llegado a ganar nada. Los que han ganado Grammys son Raoul y...Ricky.-no puede reprimir una pequeña sonrisa al nombrar al último.

Pero mientras Kibo sonríe al recordar los logros de su prometido, a Màxim parece que le va a estallar la vena de la frente.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que La Voz de España no tenga ni _un_ mísero Gra-

-Eh, eh, tranquilo...-le corta Kibo- No ha ganado ningún Grammy todavía. Pero sí que ha ganado un Oscar a la Mejor Canción Original para una película.

Ahora Màxim ya está mucho más sosegado y contento.

Entonces, Kibo y Alfred pueden continuar contándole que Nerea es Elsa en la nueva adaptación de Frozen de los dibujos animados a película con actores reales; que en Frozen 2 Elsa tiene una novia y que Aitana la interpreta; que desde que Mimi y Hayley Kiyoko se conocieron en un After-party de los Grammy, ella ha sido la musa y protagonista de todos los famosos videoclips de la cantante.

Tampoco se olvidan de contarle que mientras Miriam triunfa en sus giras, le da tiempo a subir a recoger un Goya o dos por sus -cada vez más frecuentes e importantes- apariciones en películas.

Ni se olvidan de asegurarle que todos los demás son felices, que han triunfado en sus estilos y que siguen siendo una familia.

-¿Y qué hay de Amaia?- pregunta Màxim cuando los otros dos terminan.

-Ah, sí, _eso_. Resulta que Amaia es mi jefa.-responde Alfred.

-¿Tu jefa? ¿La jefa misteriosa por la que te he preguntado varias veces?-recibe un asentimiento como respuesta.

-Pero...-continúa Màxim frunciendo el ceño debido a su confusión. Algo no le cuadra.- Yo creía que ahora trabajabas para el Gobierno...

Alfred sonríe mirandole antes de responder.

- _Exacto._

Tras unos pocos segundos de reflexión en los que el exministro sigue sumido en la más completa confusión, parece darse cuenta de algo, hilar una cosa con otra y sus ojos se abren muchísimo.

-No... _no puede ser.-_ Kibo y Alfred se ríen porque realmente la cara de asombro de Màxim es merecedora de una buena carcajada.

Luego ya proceden a contarle cómo -por petición popular y un poco por error- Amaia se presentó a las elecciones generales de hace dos años y las ganó. Cómo, desde ese momento, todo comenzó a ir mejor; el empleo ha aumentado, los planes de medio ambiente han surgido efecto, consiguiendo así que prácticamente todas las energías utilizadas en España sean renovables, la riqueza del país se ha incrementado pudiendo invertir más en Cultura, Educación y muchos otros ámbitos.

Definitivamente, la presidencia de Amaia con sus ideas y su mente avanzada le está viniendo muy bien al país.

Justo cuando terminan de explicarle todo esto el piloto del avión los avisa de que deberían ponerse el cinturón ya que van a aterrizar en Mallorca en breve.

Kibo no podía tener más ganas de comerle la boca a su futuro marido.

* * *

Hablando de dicho futuro marido.

Ricky está absorto mirando el mar con sus pies hundidos en la arena húmeda, justo en la línea donde mueren las olas.

Y no puede tener más ganas de comerle la boca a Kibo.

Está solo en la cala donde se va a celebrar la boda. Cuando Amaia recibió la llamada de Alfred y se decidió posponer la boda a por la tarde, todos los invitados fueron a la ciudad a comer. Pero Ricky decidió quedarse allí y comer algo en el faro donde esa misma noche cenarían y celebrarían la fiesta. Después le apeteció dar un paseo por la playa y ahora había parado unos minutos para contemplar las maravillosas vistas que le ofrecía _su isla_.

Ver el mar tan en calma, confundiéndose en el horizonte con el cielo gris que anticipaba una tormenta, le trajo una paz que sólo se había apoderado de él en muy contadas ocasiones.

La última fue en Irlanda el otoño del año anterior. Él estaba en la etapa europea de su gira mundial y, tras el concierto en Dublín, tenían unos días de descanso antes de retomar en Londres. Ricky no se esperaba para nada que Kibo se fuera a presentar en aquella capital tras el show y, mucho menos que se lo llevara a un pequeño pueblo de la costa irlandesa donde había alquilado un apartamento para los dos en esos días de parón.

La última mañana de las cuatro que pasaron allí, Ricky se despertó muy temprano y tras observar un momento a Kibo, sonreír y darle un beso en la frente se levantó de la cama y salió al pequeño balcón que tenían en la habitación.

El característico cielo gris de Irlanda y su frío mar en calma lo tuvieron tan absorto e hipnotizado, que no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando dos brazos lo rodearon por detrás y sintió un beso en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Estuvieron abrazados varios minutos, con Kibo repartiendo suaves besos por toda su espalda desnuda y Ricky jugando con sus dedos y acariciando las manos tatuadas que siempre le habían obsesionado.

Esa mañana estaba a pocas horas de volar a Londres y dar un concierto en el O2 Arena. Y, sinceramente, no sabe si estuvo más nervioso en ese momento de lo que lo está ahora, a pocas horas de casarse. Lo que sí sabe es que la calma que le inunda al mirar al cielo y acordarse de Kibo es la misma que el abrazo de este le proporcionó ese día de otoño.

-¡Maricóooooooon!- calma que acaba de ser interrumpida por cierto canario que corre por la playa hacia él.

Ricky sacude la cabeza y rie. Sin embargo, su gesto divertido se transforma en uno de preocupación cuando ve que su amigo va cargado con una pistola de agua enorme y que le sigue un ejército de niños con pistolas más pequeñas.

Cuando termina de procesar toda la situación, ya es tarde. Agoney le ha empapado de arriba a abajo y los niños se ríen antes de alejarse un poco y continuar jugando entre ellos.

-¿Siempre tienes que hacer entradas a lo grande?- le replica en broma Ricky a su amigo.

Agoney se encoge de hombros.

-Ya me conoces. Además, la idea fue de los niños, no mía.

Ricky levanta una ceja sin terminar de creerse eso último.

-Tienes suerte de que me haya quitado el traje antes de comer porque me lo llegas a mojar y...

- _Vaya_...-comienza Agoney mientras las comisuras de sus labios se curvan hacia arriba de manera burlona- No parecía que te importara tanto lo de estar mojado el sábado pasado.

Ricky se sonroja.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-¿Ah, no?- el canario le pasa a Ricky un brazo por encima del hombro mientras sonríe- Pues a mí me parece recordar que en cierto momento de la noche nos cruzamos en un bar con Kibo y sus amigos. Entonces, mágicamente, desaparecieron y salieron más tarde del baño en un estado bastante... _interesante_.

Nuestro Ricky no puede estar más adorable en este momento. Todo rojo. Pero tampoco es tonto. No se va a quedar con las ganas de devolvérsela a su amigo. Así que, se recompone, tose y se gira a mirarle sonriendo.

-Bueno, tal vez debería recordarte yo el numerito que se montó en el bar cuando decidiste sentar a _cierto rubio_ en una silla en el escenario y...

-¡Calla!- Agoney le pone rápidamente una mano en la boca- Que te pueden oír los niños.

-¿Cómo era eso que le cantabas al chaval rubio?- Ricky se acerca a su oído y susurra- _The temperature's rising in here, is this gonna happen?_

Definitivamente, la despedida de soltero de Ricky dio para mucho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento mucho haber tardado tres años en actualizar. Pero es que no me venía la inspiración, luego ya sí y aquí teneis un capítulo más largo que los anteriores pa compensar.  
> Creo que el próximo quedará guay y os gustará (cuando lo escriba vaya).  
> Si me dais feedback y comentais y tal me pondré super felizaaa.  
> OSCUERO ¡!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya alegrado mínimamente el día. Si os ha gustado decídmelo por favor os lo pido que a mí lo único que me importa son los comentarios y que seais felices.  
> Si habeis visto algún error decídmelo que a mí también me sangran los ojos cuando veo faltas en los fics.  
> Ya tengo los capítulos lowkey planteados pero si teneis sugerencias de algo/alguien/alguna frase o momento icónico que quereis que aparezca me lo decís y yo me las apaño pa meterlo.  
> OS CUERO.


End file.
